1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical systems in general, and more particularly to the momentum-balance mechanism for use with a scan mirror in an optical system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Prior known support systems for scan mirrors were deficient in that rapid motion of the mirror about the tip and tilt axes produced reaction forces which were transmitted through the mirror's support mechanism into the structure supporting the scanning mirror. For example, in light weight vehicles, these reaction forces can contribute to heading and pointing errors in aligning the vehicle with a target to be viewed.